


Hate/Love

by charivari



Series: Decepticon Teachers AU [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Dubious Consent, Humanformers, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream hates Megatron. A lot. Human AU with the Decepticons as teachers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate/Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of great fanart and fics based on High School AU. So I had a go :)

Starscream hated Megatron.

He hated the fellow teacher, the head of the English department, with an all-consuming passion.

He hated his confident stride. The elegant way he dressed despite his broad size. His eloquent way of speaking despite being from a poor mining background.

He hated the way the faculty fawned over him. Even the head of Starsceam's own science department, Shockwave, seemed to respect Megatron.

He hated the patronizing way Megatron said "Starscream". He had worked hard for his doctorate. 

He hated that during conversation, Megatron made him so mad, his eloquence flew out of the window and he could only manage crude insults (which Megatron chortled at, like Starscream was a child).

He hated that Megatron's published book of poetry wasn't atrocious, especially after he had bought it for a laugh. 

He hated that during Career Day, Megatron had openly flirted with a handsome visiting police officer named Orion Pax. Right in front of him. 

But what he hated most about Megatron, was the fact he was utterly obsessed. 

He hated that each time he passed him in the hallway he couldn't resist glancing back to watch his ass.

He hated that when he jerked off, which wasn't often, he thought of Megatron's big hands. 

He hated that the first time Megatron dragged him into an empty classroom and kissed him roughly, he hadn't resisted.

He hated how wantonly he had arched and moaned and scratched. He hated that after the first time Megatron fucked him, over a desk, he only wanted more.

He hated the thrill that run up his spine each time Megatron forced him on his knees. He hated how he drooled at the sight of his impressive cock.

He hated that Megatron had such an impressive cock.

He hated what he could do with it. 

He hated that when he climaxed, when Megatron held him, "love" was on the tip of his tongue. 

He always managed to swallow it. Megatron didn't need an even bigger boost to his ego.

As much often as Starscream said he hated him, he would never tell Megatron he loved him.

***

"I hate you," Starscream hissed, after yet another after-school classroom shag.

The English teacher looked down at him with the most damnably serene expression.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that. I also have an idea with Tarn as a music teacher and Pharma as a biology teacher. We'll see how that pans out :)


End file.
